


Teenage Boys Can Squeal Too

by Car_isabel



Series: Markhyuck Fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to be a normal teenager living a normal life. Which turns to be impossible when he has a step-brother like Taeyong.“What do you think you’re doing?”“I’m just talking with your friend.”“I asked you to not do anything!”“But I’m your older brother-”“You’re my brother not my father.”“It’s still my job to talk with anyone who has stolen your heart-”“Stolen my heart? What kind of books have you been reading?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into portuguese here -> https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/teenage-boys-can-squeal-too-7997925

_Ding Dong_

 

  The door opened and there stood Taeyong with the face of someone who had his last pudin stolen.

  “Hi” said Mark, at the same time he made to enter the house only to have an arm blocking his way.

  “What’re you doin’ here?”

  Feeling unexpectedly endangered, Mark answered, “I came to pick up Donghyuck to go to Jeno’s house?”

  Still blocking the way, Taeyong continued questioning him. “And it’ll be just the two of you?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

  “We are going to _Jeno’s_ house. Do you think we would go to someone’s house without them there? And do _what_?” he started jokingly only to turn confused as Taeyong’s glare turned icy. “Dude-”

 

_Slap!_

 

  “Fuck!” Taeyong swore, turning around to see Donghyuck who had arrived without any of them noticing.

  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Here, hold my bag while I go _talk_ with my brother.”

  Mark stood there looking as the two step-brothers went to the kitchen to have a not so hushed _conversation_.

  “What do you think you’re doing?”

  “I’m just talking with your _friend_.”

  “I asked you to not _do_ anything!”

  “But I’m your older brother-”

  “There!”

  “What?”

  “You’re my _brother_ not my _father_.”

  “It’s still my job to talk with _any_ one who has stolen your heart-”

  “Stolen my _heart_ ? What kind of books have you been reading?” shaking his head he kept talking, “Forget it. This is still stupid because it’s _Mark._ You _know_ him!”

  “Exactly.”

  “What’s that supposed to mean??” Donghyuck said, exasperated.

   Not liking where the conversation was going, Mark cleared his throat. “We are going to be late if we don’t get going.” he said making the older turn his glare back at him.

  With a huff and a glare sent to his brother, Donghyuck picked up his keys and snatched his bag back, shoving Mark outside and soundly closing the door.

 

* * *

 

  Running until the younger’s house was out of sight, the two boys started slowing down until they were calmly walking side by side.

  Shoulders and hands brushing, Mark caught Donghyuck’s finger with his pinky and intertwined their hands, side-eyeing the younger to see the familiar blush on his tan skin. “So…” seeing the other pursing his lips tight he asked “You told your brother about us?”

  Freeing his hand and angrily stalking forward, Donghyuck groaned, “God, No!”

  “Then why was he looking at me like I’ve stolen your never existing _purity_?”

   “Hey, I’m very much _pure_ ! I’m the _purest_ soul you will ever know!”

  “Hum-hum.”

  “Well I can’t expect such small brain to understand the magnificity of my existence.”

   Chuckling, Mark caught his boyfriend’s hands in his and slipped them in the pockets of his own jacket, effectively pinning the boy in place. “Stop trying to distract me. What happened to put me on your brother’s blacklist?”

   “It’s too complex for someone so stupid like you to understand.”

   The way the other was avoiding his eyes and the poorly made insults told him that whatever it was, was something his boyfriend was embarrassed about. “Hey.” he kissed the other’s nose earning a weak glare. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

   “Please, you’ll laugh like a pig.”

   “Pinky promise?”

   Donghyuck tsked and tried to walk away only to be held tighter. A resigned sigh left his mouth and, hiding his face on the other’s chest to avoid look at him, he muttered, “He heard me talking to you last night.”

  “And? You’re always so cold to me every time we talk and you’re not alone, I mean, you don't even say _I do too_ when I say I love you, you are like _of course, that’s because I’m perfect_ or something.”

  With a whine, the younger hid his face on his boyfriend's neck and muttered against the skin “After we hang up…”

  “Hum-hum.”

  “I…. He saw me…”

  “Uuuh, he saw you-” quickly Donghyuck raised his head to glare at his boyfriend, weakly punching him on the stomach with one of the hands still in the pocket, earning a totally fake groan of pain.

   “No you pervert, it’s nothing like that” and hid his face again.

  “So, what did _happen_ then?” Mark felt the boy sigh against his skin and had to suppress a shiver, he’s _sensitive_ alright?, and waited while his boyfriend gathered the courage to tell him something that he would certainly add to the _Things to tease Donghyuck about_ List.

  Slowly, like it was torture to talk about it, Donghyuk started telling him what happened the night before.

 

* * *

 

  Lying in his bed on his back, Donghyuck looked at the Chemistry books on his secretary and groaned. “Ugh, I don't feel like studying at all.”

  “--------”

  “I _know_ I have to asshole, doesn't mean I have to _want to_.”

  “--------”

  “Shut up Mr. Absolutely-fully-capable.”

  “--------”

  “No I didn't forget about it. My brain works just fine unlike yours.”

  “--------”

  “I only heard _Donghyuck_ and _perfect_.”

  “--------”

  “Tsk, you _wish_ to be like me.”

  “--------”

  “Hey, my nose is _amazing_ like the rest of me.”

  “--------”

  “I know I have to hang up, thank you for telling me how much you want to get rid of me.”

  “--------”

  “I’m not dramatic, I’m a Tee-na-ger.”

  “--------”

  “Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.”

  “--------”

  “Please, I’m so amazing the opposite would be impossible.”

  “--------”

  “Bye.”

  Seconds after hanging up, Donghyuck turned and grabbed his pillow, squealing into it, only realizing he wasn’t alone when someone snorted.

  “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

  Slowly, Donghyuck raised his head, a horrified look on his face. On the now open door stood his step-brother, obnoxiously eating popcorns out of a bowl.

  “You. Didn’t. See. Anything.”

  “What do you mean? I just saw you _squeal_ like a little kid on Disneyland.”

  “Shut up. Go away. You’re seeing things.”

  “Aww, is my little brother in _loove_?”

  “Hell no. Go away. There’s a written document that states that the L-matter will never be discussed between us.”

  “Come on, I’m just asking for a _name_.” he entered the room only to get a pillow to the face and an almost spilled bowl of popcorns.

  “Go. Away. I have to study, don't you see.” getting up and grabbing one of the books, Donghyuck turned around to be greeted by the sight of his phone on his brother’s hand. “Don-”

  “Him?” Taeyong glanced at the younger’s face and frowned, “You two-”

  “No. There is no two. There’s me and there’s him. And yes _him_.”

  “So what, you _like_ him?”

  Reclaiming his stolen phone, he glared “What’s the problem in being _him_?”

  “I _know_ him. And he comes _here_ all the time. And _you_ go _there_. You’re always together.”

  “Point? I don't remember that ever being a problem.”

  Still frowning he continued, “Have you ever-”

  “I just _told_ you that there is no _we._ I just- I like him. Just that. And no, I don't need you to talk to him. Just forget this happened and let me study like the good student I am.”

  With a huff and a worryingly thoughtful face, Taeyong left with the popcorns to probably go see a movie with his ~~boy~~ friends.

 

* * *

 

  “You _squealed_ into your _pillow_?” he asked incredulously, amusement coloring his voice.

  With a glare and a burning face, Donghyuck broke free of his boyfriend hold and started angrily walking away, but not long after, Mark caught him and, cradling his face between his hands, kissed both his red cheeks, ending with a quick peck on the lips.

  Hiding again his face on the other’s neck, Donghyuck gave him a little bite and muttered an _I hate you_ that automatically earned an answering _I love you too_ from the older.

  Caught on the moment, both lovers startled when hearing an all too familiar horn.

  “It’s that-”

  “ _Shit_ , I think so-”

  “Run!”

  And running they went, all the way to Jeno’s house, never looking back.

 

* * *

  “Was that really necessary?” Taeil chided the still laughing Jaehyun.

  “I swear I never saw someone run so fast.” he said between laughs.

  “Poor boys.”

  “Please they are so _obvious_ and Taeyong is so _oblivious_ that it hurts to watch.”

  “He probably forgot Taeyong lent us his car. _”_

 _“_ Well, it was _sooo_ worth it.”

  “You’re evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Kudos and comments if you liked it *wink wink*


End file.
